


На полпути от осени к предзимью

by CHAPK, Svengaly



Series: Другая история [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAPK/pseuds/CHAPK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Авторы: Снарк&Svengaly<br/>Главные герои: Томас Снейп, Северус Снейп<br/>Рейтинг: G<br/>Вежливый отказ: Все права у Роулинг <br/>Написано на фикатон для читателей "Другой истории" по заданию alexi: «дженовский драббл о том, как Северус, Командор и Бонкар отправились на прогулку в лес. Или собирать грибы, или печь картофель))) И пусть Бонкар ради развлечения поймает белку».</p>
    </blockquote>





	На полпути от осени к предзимью

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы: Снарк&Svengaly  
> Главные герои: Томас Снейп, Северус Снейп  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Вежливый отказ: Все права у Роулинг   
> Написано на фикатон для читателей "Другой истории" по заданию alexi: «дженовский драббл о том, как Северус, Командор и Бонкар отправились на прогулку в лес. Или собирать грибы, или печь картофель))) И пусть Бонкар ради развлечения поймает белку».

— Прекрасная погода.

— Да.

Иней ещё лежал на палой листве, но солнце уже начало пригревать. Томас расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на плаще.

Где-то неподалёку ломались кусты: Бонкар резвился - по-своему, по-каменному.

— Удивительно тепло для октября.

— Да.

— Северус, ты здесь?

— Да… что?

Томас вздохнул. Северус бросил на него быстрый взгляд искоса и снова опустил глаза (будто и смотреть здесь не на что, кроме как на расползающиеся под ногами листья).

— Простите.

У него хотя бы хватило совести изобразить смущение.

Конечно, Томас не рассчитывал, что Северус станет развлекать его светской беседой. Собственно, рассчитывал, что не станет - ему хотелось подумать. Однако хоть парой реплик можно было и обменяться.

— Вы хотели о чём-то поговорить со мной? — И снова краткий, настороженный взгляд.

— Вовсе нет. Мне нужно размяться. А тебя я взял для компании. Ты ведь не против?

— Нет. Конечно, нет.

Между бровями Северуса появилась вертикальная складка. В воздухе повисло невысказанное: «Так я тебе и поверил!»

Нотт и Линкей не поверили тоже. Все они подозревали: подлинная цель прогулки заключалась в беседе столь секретной, что даже аврорам нельзя её слышать, и именно потому Командор отказался от всякой охраны.

Томас отшвырнул ногой сломанную ветку.

Они думают, Томас — не человек и не может захотеть просто пройтись по лесу? Кто он для них — вождь, пастырь, символ государства? Томас представил себя в виде каменной статуи, важно ступающей по этим пёстрым хрупким листьям, оставляющей в земле глубокие вмятины. Вот бы чудная парочка была — он и Бонкар!

Томас хмыкнул. Северус сдвинул брови. Томасу хотел сказать, что смеялся вовсе не над ним, но промолчал. Не хватало ещё оправдываться перед человеком, которому он в отцы годится!

Новый вопрос, не имеющий ответа: кто кому годится в отцы?

Есть вещи, о которых лучше не думать. Не так: думать о них — всё равно, что выпускать джинна из бутылки. Лучше просто вдыхать непривычно чистый воздух, от которого слегка кружится голова, и прислушиваться к хрусту веток под ногами и учащённому дыханию Северуса.

— Тебе нужно больше гулять, — рассеянно сказал Томас.

— Мне некогда, — хмуро отозвался Северус. — И вообще я не люблю природу. Я человек городской.

— Ты человек кабинетно-подвальный.

Северус ответил ухмылкой на ухмылку. Настроение Томаса стало улучшаться.  
Отца тоже было не вытащить на прогулки. Некогда, много работы, какого дьявола я стану спотыкаться на кочках, мне же не десять лет, иди, гуляй один. А Тому хотелось — с ним. Тогда можно было показать, как ловко он умеет ходить по стволу поваленного дерева и прыгать через глубокие канавы. Всем этим можно было похвастаться и перед соседними ребятишками, но как можно сравнивать?

Ему десять, и он только что забрался на сосенку, сорвав шишку с нижней ветки в доказательство своего героизма. Шишку он презентует отцу. Потом, годы спустя, он полезет в отцовский стол за конвертом, в верхнем ящике стола наткнется на эту шишку – старую, будто присыпанную пеплом, высохшие чешуйки торчат в разные стороны – и будет думать, почему отец ее не выбросил.  
Сейчас бы ему эту шишку... да что это за чушь лезет сегодня в голову?

«Ну, и на кого ты похож? Весь в смоле, в волосах иголки», - говорит отец и начинает вынимать хвоинки из густой шевелюры Тома. Лицо у него суровое, а пальцы ласковые, и сразу понятно, что суровость его напускная (тогда-то Томас понял: когда говоришь с человеком, смотри на его руки; лицо лжёт, руки – никогда).

Том прижимается к отцу, впитывая его любовь, как будто понимает, что нет ничего более мимолетного, чем счастье, и что так будет не всегда, но на самом деле ничего он не понимает и уже через минуту, нетерпеливо высвободившись, снова убегает.  
Томас поднял голову. Небесная синева наливалась теплом – может быть, последним теплом в этом году. К сердцу прилила грусть, как будто из жизни Томаса уходило что-то важное, медленно, но неотвратимо.

— Каким было твоё первое воспоминание? – спросил он.

Северус вздрогнул.

— Первое?

— Детское воспоминание, — пояснил Томас, щурясь. — Самое раннее.

Они взошли на холм, и свет бил им в лицо. Бонкар присел перед большой сосной, внимательно уставившись на её крону.

— Самое первое? — Северус задумался. — Зачем вам это?

— Мне интересно.

— Я сижу на кухне, на высоком стуле. Наверное, мне очень мало лет, потому что кухня кажется огромной. Как этот лес. И родители тоже очень большие — мама и Тобиас.

Бонкар лег на землю, прижав уши к голове, зажмурил глаза и теперь в точности походил на каменную глыбу — пока не ткнёшь пальцем, не отличишь.

— Мама чистит морковь, кажется, — продолжал Северус. — Точно, морковь. Я помню цвет — ярко-рыжий, как эта белка.

По стволу сосны действительно спускалась белка. Пушистый хвост, задранный кверху, пламенел на солнце, словно факел.

— Нож соскользнул, и мама резанула себе по пальцу. Надо же, я столько лет не вспоминал об этом, но вижу всё, как наяву — цвет и фактуру столешницы, миску с какими-то стручками и кровь — алую, очень красивую. Струйка крови огибала палец, точно кольцо. Мама вскрикнула, а потом засмеялась, а отец…

Белка спрыгнула на валун, и он мгновенно ожил. Лязгнули клыки, и вот уже из пасти свисает только рыжий хвостик.

— Чёрт, — сказал Северус растерянно.

Бонкар вразвалку подошел к ним, благосклонно покосился на Северуса и положил добычу к ногам хозяина.

— Молодец, — похвалил Томас.

На брыластой физиономии Бонкара появилось выражение абсолютного довольства.

— Кормилец, — Томас потрепал горгула по загривку. Загривок был холодный. — Добытчик. Ступай и поймай мне что-нибудь ещё.

Бонкар коротко рявкнул, толкнулся в бедро Северуса башкой, отчего тот едва не упал.

— Молодец, — подтвердил Северус. — Бандит и разбойник. Азкабан по тебе плачет.

Бонкар был счастлив. Неторопливо поднявшись, он устремился к недалёкому осиннику, оглядывая притихший лес хозяйским взглядом.

— Он её убил? — Северус наклонился, разглядывая рыжее тельце.

Белка лежала, как тряпка, блестящая шубка смялась и потускнела, но крови на ней не было видно.

— А тебе было бы жаль? — Томас недоумённо поднял брови.

Северус никогда не отличался сентиментальностью.

— С тех пор, как Фенрир подарил мне Рэта, меня стала занимать судьба мелких тварей, — ответил Северус со смущённой улыбкой.

— Тебе не кажется, что Грейбек над тобой посмеялся?

— Нет. Это была шутка, а не насмешка. Я безошибочно определяю оскорбление… А вы его не любите.

— Да, есть люди, которые мне нравятся больше, — согласился Томас. — И нет, Бонкар её не убил. Челюсти у него ужасные, но он умеет соразмерять силы. Он может сразу переломить хребет жертве, а может поиграть и отпустить — совсем, как… Вот, смотри!

Белка открыла глаза, полежала немного, тяжело дыша и таращась перед собой. Северус отошёл и встал плечом к плечу с Томасом.  
Белка поднялась на лапки. Вид у неё был, как у фараона египетского, которому Моисей продемонстрировал первое чудо.

— Полная переоценка ценностей, — пробормотал Томас.

Северус хихикнул.

Белка вздрогнула, метнулась к сосне. Секунда — и зверек исчез, будто его и не было.

— Видишь, — Томас усмехнулся, — всё в порядке с твоей мелкой тварью. У тебя иголки в волосах. Стой смирно, я вытащу.

Северус покорно наклонил голову. Томас предъявил ему две длинные сосновые хвоинки, скреплённые вместе, будто растопыренные пальцы — «Виктория»!

— Надо карманы проверить, — проворчал Северус. — Вдруг там грибы выросли. А что вы говорили про Бонкара?

— Охотник, — вспомнил Томас. — Добытчик. Азкабан по нему плачет.

— Плагиат! Это мои слова, — Северус улыбнулся. — Вы говорили, что он может убить добычу сразу, а может отпустить, как… Как кто?

— Как я, Северус, — Томас улыбнулся в ответ. — Совсем, как я.

~ fin ~


End file.
